Rainy Days
by Rinzie
Summary: AU…A love in Sesshoumaru's life is tragically murdered. 50 years later he meets her reincarnation...will romance bloom? CHAPTER 10 UP
1. Lover Reborn

Chapter 1: Lover Reborn  
  
The rain came down heavily and the air was filled with the sweet aroma of summer. Life had stopped that day for the only sounds that could be heard was the rain hitting the ground. Sesshoumaru stood by the lake watching the droplets hit the water, each making ripples that moved in soothing motions. He watched and waited for the only person he had ever loved to come. He longed to touch her smooth skin and kiss her soft lips.  
  
A woman approached him from the woods. Her hair was flattened on her head by the rain and her kimono was stuck to her body showing off her curves that made Sesshoumaru anxious. Her eyes were the deepest brown and her hair was the darkest ebony that made the night seem light when compared. Around her arm hung a bow with arrows on her back. A smile caressed her lips when she stood in front of him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," the women said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Kikyou," Sesshoumaru said with a smile leaning in to give her a passionate kiss.  
  
Their wet bodies came together making Sesshoumaru shudder with delight.  
  
" I missed you," Kikyou said looking up into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry it took me so long to come back to you," Sesshoumaru said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
  
The hugged furiously to the point neither of them could breathe.  
  
"Never leave me again Sesshoumaru I don't know if I could stand it," Kikyou said.  
  
"I promise I won't," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
They stood there for long moments in each other's arms enjoying the warmth they made. Kikyou pulled away looking up into Sesshoumaru's eyes smiling. Sesshoumaru watched the rain slide down the side of her face, reminding him of tears. Growls coming from the forest caught in Sesshoumaru's ears.  
  
"Get behind me," Sesshoumaru told Kikyou pushing her behind him so her back was facing the lake.  
  
Wolves pushed through the tree line; teeth bared and ready to kill. The wolves encircled Sesshoumaru and Kikyou enclosing them around the lake so the couldn't escape. Their eyes glowed with an eerie orange showing that they were youkai. Sesshoumaru raised his hand and prepared for his dokkasou. Striking downward he hit two wolves. They yelped in pain as the poison swam through their veins melting their insides.  
  
The dominant female of the pack jumped onto Sesshoumaru's back and dug her teeth deep into his shoulder drawing blood. Sesshoumaru screamed with pain for her teeth was also coated in poison. Not as strong as his own but strong enough to paralyze him. The poison went through him fast making him fall to his knees unable to move any of his limbs.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU," Kikyou screamed drawing the wolves' attention on to her.  
  
Kikyou backed up into the water aware that they were coming for her now. Drawing an arrow from her back she strung her bow. A big male jumped at her. Letting her arrow fly a purple light formed around it. The arrow cut through the middle of the wolf killing it instantly. Another wolf jumped from the side of her. Unable to draw an arrow in time she tried to avoid him. Barely dodging him his paw grazed her side digging deep, making blood splatter everywhere turning the water a red tint. Kikyou fell to her knees in an inch of water holding her wound breathing long prolonged breaths. The poison from the claws over flowed her blood. Knowing that she was dying Kikyou managed to get out " I love you." Kikyou fell into the water as the last bit of life was sucked from her body. Blood floated all around her now. All Sesshoumaru could do was watch as the wolves tore her apart eating her slowly.  
  
With their bellies full the wolves walked away one by one until all of them were gone. Regaining some of his strength Sesshoumaru crawled over to Kikyou's body. He sat up in the water holding her rocking back and forth. "It's all my fault, all my fault," he repeated to himself. "She died because I loved her, my only weakness," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
Sesshoumaru jolted up out of his bed sitting up with his arms supporting his weight. The sheets pulled away from him showing off his broad muscular chest. His breathing was heavy and his sheets were soaked with sweat. Rain pounded on the window as it always did on Kikyou's anniversary. It was the earth showing mourning for Kikyou. Sesshoumaru climbed out of bed and walked wearily to the window and peered out. It had been 50 years since Kikyou's death and still he dreamt of her, still he blamed himself. 'Kikyou rest and leave me be' he thought to himself. Normally on this day Sesshoumaru would stay in his solitude. But today was different, he wanted to go to Kikyou's resting place. Dressing quickly Sesshoumaru left his room quietly. The servants in his castle looked at him with confused looks on their faces. They also knew this day well and didn't expect to see their master about today.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached the lake in a few short minutes. Surveying the area the dream/memory of what happened that day reiterated before his eyes. The rain was now falling lightly on top of his head and streams of water ran down the sides of his face. Walking along the lake he watched the waves that hit the shore gently comforting his restless soul. Sesshoumaru had seen to it that Kikyou was buried where she had died.  
  
Reaching the wooden shrine Sesshoumaru came to a halt and looked down on the elaborately decorated house that protected Kikyou's ashes. It was made out of the darkest red oak and was polished until it shined. Though 50 years had gone by the wood showed no signs of decay. Sesshoumaru stared at his reflection from the shrine. His hair fell in wet chunks and his clothes looked heavy on his body. He looked at the designs that were carefully carved into the wood. Horse danced merely about, birds flew above them. Flowers of different assortments grew around the shrine giving it a pleasing smell.  
  
The sound of running feet drove his eyes away from the shrine. It was coming from behind him. Turning around to see what it was coming from a girl ran out of the trees. She wore a simple wool kimono that weighted her down. Her feet were bear and had cuts on her knees and legs from falling. Her wet hair stuck to her face covering up her eyes and features. Running blindly she hit Sesshoumaru in the stomach, falling to the ground hard.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl. He watched her chest pump up and down as her body screamed for oxygen.  
  
The girl wiped away her wet hair from her face and looked at the man above her. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes opened wide with shock as he looked down at the girl. Her resemblance to Kikyou was unnerving. Without looking twice he could have sworn it was Kikyou. His eyes darted up as a man came out of the woods holding a stick. The girl quickly got up and ran behind Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Lord.Lord Sesshoumaru what a pleasant surprise," the man said, "I'm sorry to disturb you milord but could you please hand my the woman, she needs to be disciplined?"  
  
"What has she done," Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"She stole from my garden three times, that little bitch." he started but was interrupted by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Mind your tongue boy. Remind yourself you are talking to the Lord of the Western Lands and I certainly have manners not to speak like that in front of a lady," Sesshoumaru growled, "no get out of here!"  
  
Taking on last glance at the girl the man motioned his stick in the air, making the girl gasp. Sesshoumaru let out a deep growl indicating that his patience was wearing thin. The man jumped as he heard the growl making him scamper away into the woods. Content that he was gone Sesshoumaru reached his hand behind him and grabbed her wrist. He felt her jump under his touch. Sesshoumaru pulled her out in front of him inspecting her closely. Her eyes were a deep brown that shown with love and life. Her hair was darker than ebony and laid limply on her shoulders. Her heavy breathing turned into steady breaths.  
  
The rain around them slowed into small droplets. Light dashed across the girls face making her pale delicate skin more noticeable. The sun shown through the many clouds, it had been 50 years since the sun had come out on this day. The sudden warmth on Sesshoumaru's skin made him gasp. 'Kikyou are you trying to tell me something' he thought to himself. As quickly as the sun came it left. The clouds filled the spots the light had poked through and the rain had begun to fall more heavily. His grasp around the girl's wrist became weak as he looked at the sky. Taking this chance to get away the girl ran into the woods.  
  
She ran through the trees, falling twice on the roots that popped up from the earth. Blood flowed from the scratches she got when she fell. The blood ran down her legs soaking into the ground.  
  
Compelled by the girl's appearance Sesshoumaru followed the girls sent by the blood that she had dripped on the ground.  
  
She hit the ground with a thump. She had only stopped to catch her breath for a few moments when pain over flowed her body and fell unconscious. The man from before had struck her in the head with his stick. Pulling her into a secluded area of the woods he undid her sash and looked down at her naked body.  
  
"Now bitch, you pay," the man grunted.  
  
His hands cupped her checks and slowly pulled up feeling the curves around her abdomen. Moving up he reached her breasts and squeezed them tightly. Leaning in he lightly sucked on her nipples. He was now breathing hard fully aroused and ready for action. Untying his own sash he skillfully played with his manhood will reaching into her womanhood checking to see if she was still a virgin. Spreading her legs so he could pump freely he placed himself carefully on top of her. Raising his body, preparing to thrust hard, was painfully interrupted. Sesshoumaru's claws gripped his neck, breaking his skin and drawing blood.  
  
"The thing I despise the most is a man who rapes a unconscious woman," Sesshoumaru said coolly.  
  
"Lord.Sesshoumaru, this isn't. what you.think," the man said choking on his own blood.  
  
"What is it then," Sesshoumaru said as he squeezed, breaking the neck of the man. Sesshoumaru grinned as he felt the bones in the mans neck snap like a twig. They could be seen popping through the skin as Sesshoumaru through him into the trees.  
  
Looking down at the girl Sesshoumaru felt sympathy towards her. Which was strange for he never felt anything for humans but just once. Crouching above the girl he covered up her naked body with her own kimono and picked her up.  
  
Sesshoumaru placed her down on his bed and pulled the covers over her shivering body. He then pulled the thick drapes over the windows so no light could enter. Opening the door to leave Sesshoumaru turned and looked at the sleeping girl. He remembered how Kikyou slept in his bed it was just the same with her. Looking down he closed the door only to come face to face with his maid.  
  
"Milord"  
  
"Bring her to me when she wakes," he said turning to walk down the hallway.  
  
~~~~~How did you guys like it? Should I write more? I'm totally obsessed with this whole reincarnation thing. Did you notice? Byez Rinzie aka Lindz 


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the girl sleeping silently in the dark. She had been like that for three days now and Sesshoumaru watched her constantly, only leaving if necessary. He liked the way the sheets moved to her every breath and how she softly purred while she slept. He liked the way her hair laid all around her and how she slightly smiled while she dreamt. His ears picked up the rhythm of her heart, soothing his spirit. The girl's body twisted in the thin silk sheet that lay lightly upon her. She awoke to find herself in total darkness. Breathing in deeply, the air seemed stiff and like a room that never opened its windows to let new air in. 'am I dead? Is this hell.no it can't be.can?' the girl thought to herself. Sitting up the girl could make out faint shapes of furniture she then realized that she was somebody's room. 'Where am I?' she asked herself, 'is this a dream?'  
  
Her body protested as she swung her legs off the edge off the bed and stood up, unaware of the presence that watched her every move. Stumbling forwards she fell into a pair of strong arms. She could feel the muscles bulge through his shirt as they touched her.  
  
"You shouldn't walk just yet, your still a little weak," Sesshoumaru said picking her up and placing here gently back on the bed.  
  
"Where am I," the girl asked looking around the dark room for the stranger.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked towards the farthest wall of the room opening the drapes. Light filled the girls eyes, blinding her. Opening her eyes slowly so to get them used to the light she saw whom the stranger was. He wore a white kimono with red designs embroidered into it. He had long silver hair that flowed down past his waist. His cheeks had red strips on them and on his forehead laid a blue crescent moon. Noticing that she was staring she quickly looked away, redness filled her cheeks, it was the man from before. Sesshoumaru gave a small smile at this.  
  
"Milord," the girl said bowing her head.  
  
Sesshoumaru's smile faded as he heard her say that. Walking over to the bed, he sat before her. Her eyes never left the safety of the sheets.  
  
"You're in my castle," Sesshoumaru said answering her question.  
  
The girl glanced quickly up at him then back down to the sheets.  
  
"I brought you here because you were being.taken advantage of," Sesshoumaru said looking at the girl, " heed no worry I disposed of the man. If I may ask, what is your name?" "Kagome, milord," the girl said in a whisper that Sesshoumaru almost had to strain to hear.  
  
"Well Kagome dinner will be ready soon and I expect to see you there," Sesshoumaru said standing up and walking to the door, "I'll send someone in to help you dress."  
  
Kagome sat there thinking about what he had just said to her. 'Dinner? Someone help me dress?' she kept thinking to herself. Kagome had never had someone help her dress before or actually had a cooked meal that she didn't steal.  
  
A soft knock came from the door as a woman entered the room. She looked well into her late 40's and had a pleasant face. She had black hair that was tied back into a tight bun that lay nicely on top of her head. She was dressed in a simple black kimono that brought out her pale skin. In her arm was a black silk kimono with red flowers embroidered all over it. In her other hand she held a bowl of hot water with a sponge in it with a towel.  
  
"I'm Nagako, Lord Sesshoumaru's head maid," Nagako said "come let's get you cleaned up for dinner."  
  
Kagome just sat there looking at Nagako. Never in her life had anyone wanted to clean her before.  
  
"Come, come honey you're not getting any cleaner staring at me," Nagako said waving her hand towards herself implying for Kagome to come to her.  
  
Nodding her agreement Kagome slowly climbed out of bed. Resting her hand on the bed Kagome slowly made her way to Nagako. Kagome smiled up at her as she made her way around the corner of the bed. Nagako rushed over to Kagome peeling of her kimono. Kagome blushed, trying to cover up her nakedness. Nagako reached for her with the sponge. Kagome backed away from her outstretched hand.  
  
"It's OK honey I'm not going to bite you," Nagako said teasingly.  
  
Easing a little Kagome walked back towards Nagako, dropping her hands from her body.  
  
"OK now lift," Nagako said as she washed underneath Kagome's arms.  
  
Kagome's sore muscles eased with the heat from the sponge. Nagako washed every little part of Kagome scrubbing the dirt and grime away. By the time she was done the bowl was filled with dirt.  
  
"Ohh dear dinner starts in 10 min! We need to hurry," Nagako said picking up the dress and pulling it over Kagome's head. Kagome had never seen such nice silk in all her life let alone wear any. As Kagome gazed at the silk dress as Nagako put her hair up into a bun similar to her own.  
  
"Now you look like a Lady," Nagako said looking over Kagome and smiling at her appearance, "Come now you'll be late."  
  
Grabbing Kagome's hand Nagako pulled Kagome along with her out the door of the room. Nagako walked Kagome down many corridors, each more radiant than the last. Walking down these magnificent hallways Kagome saw paintings of famous Youkai that she never knew ever existed. Looking up she could see beautiful gold chandeliers that lit up the hallways. On the sides of the halls hung long velvet curtains that draped around the sides of the windows. Through the windows Kagome could see the perfect view of the sun set.  
  
Kagome almost knocked into Nagako as she stopped abruptly in front of two immense doors and turned to face her. Nagako looked Kagome up and down once more before pushing her towards the doors and walked away sighing.  
  
Kagome watched her disappear at the end of the hallway leaving her completely alone. 'Should I run or go in?' Kagome thought to herself. Looking down at her hands and sighing she turned towards the doors. Walking through the doors Kagome was greeted by the warmth of the fire and the sweet smell of roasting food. Walking to the dim light of the fire Kagome saw a long table filled with vast assortments of different foods. At one end of the table sat Sesshoumaru at the other end stood an empty chair reserved for her.  
  
Standing up to greet his guest Sesshoumaru looked Kagome up and down. She wore a black dress with red flowers stitched on it. The dress clung to her body showing off her nicely formed curves. Walking over to her chair Sesshoumaru watched how her hips moved back and forth making him gulp. Sitting down Kagome looked up at him. Her dark brown eyes looked black in the dim light.  
  
"I didn't know what you liked so I had the women prepare everything," Sesshoumaru said sitting down.  
  
"Thank you milord," Kagome said as the servants prepared their plates.  
  
"Ohh," Kagome gasped as a small cat demon jumped and curled up into her lap, "how cute."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up from his plate to see what she was talking about. Spotting the small cat demon eased his nerves. "I see kirara has taken a liking to you," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Is that her name," Kagome asked as she stroked the cat demon.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded yes. They sat there eating their food in silence, Kagome occasionally glancing up to look at the Youkai lord at the end of the table. 'Why is it I feel as though I know him somehow,' Kagome asked herself. Kagome, noticing how hungry she was, had three helpings of chicken and potatoes before pushing her plate away contentedly.  
  
Looking at the Kagome Sesshoumaru felt a tight feeling around his heart, a feeling he had never felt before. Whenever he looked at her he saw Kikyou.  
  
"You may stay here for as long as you like," Sesshoumaru said a little surprised at his own hospitality.  
  
"Milord?" Kagome said surprised also.  
  
"You have my permission," Sesshoumaru said leaving the table, "Nagako will show you to your room."  
  
Turning to the table Sesshoumaru called Kirara over to him. Leaping off of Kagome kirara ran to his master's call and jumped into his arms.  
  
Whispering into Kirara's ear Sesshoumaru said, "Watch over her." Kirara gave a soft mew as she jumped from his arms and ran back to the warmth of Kagome's lap.  
  
Kagome watched Sesshoumaru leave the room mixed feelings of confusion and happiness filled her. Nagako entered the room smiling.  
  
"Come lady Kagome I'll show you your room," Nagako said.  
  
Getting up from her chair with Kirara in her arms Kagome followed Nagako through the many halls to her room. Thoughts filled her head as she walked, 'Lady? I'm not a Lady I'm just Kagome that's it.'  
  
Taking a right and not a left from what Kagome remembered, they went down a different corridor. This one was more elaborately decorated than the ones she had seen before. More chandeliers hung from the ceilings; the paintings had changed from famous Youkai to famous humans. Kagome recognized some but not all. Stopping in front of a door, Nagako opened it and nodded her head for Kagome to go in.  
  
"Good night Lady Kagome," Nagako said as she closed the door behind Kagome.  
  
The room smelt of strawberries and the air was new and fresh. The room was decorated with many flowers that Kagome had never seen before. Carpets with different designs aligned the floor leading to the bed. Kagome walked over to the bed and sat down. The bed was soft and feathery. Though she had been sleeping for three days Kagome still felt tired. Yawning she blew out the candle next to her bed and laid down underneath the covers.  
  
"What is my heart telling me," Kagome said falling into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Sesshoumaru walked into his room closing the doors behind him. The candles had been already lit waiting for him to arrive. His bed had been already made. Lying down on his bed he smiled at its softness. It had been so long since he had slept in his own bed. Pushing his head into his pillow he sucked in the sweat sent of Kagome.  
  
"Why does she haunt me so," Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~Well?!?!?! How did you guys like it? I'll try and write ones that are shorter, that is if you like it this length. Please Review~Rinzie aka Lindz 


	3. The Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 3: The Unexpected Visitor  
  
Kagome awoke to find the sun shinning on her face. Beams of light could be seen flickering through the windows that aligned her room. Looking up at the ceiling Kagome could see elaborately carved designs that played with her eyes. Sitting up a large mound fell into her lap. Kagome looked in her lap to find the small cat demon from last night; her deep brown eyes meet the bright orange eyes of Kirara who gave her a small-disgruntled meow. Apparently Kirara had found a comfortable spot on her stomach while she slept. Picking Kirara up Kagome gently placed her to the side. The room looked even more beautiful than before she had went to sleep. Bright paintings of animals and beautiful people hung on the walls. The walls were painted a light blue, which made the light bounce around. A loud knock came from the door.  
  
"Lady Kagome are you awake, its Nagako can I come in," Nagako asked waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, come in," Kagome answered.  
  
Nagako walked through the door slowly with a smile on her face. She carried a bundle of clothes in her hands.  
  
"Good morning Lady Kagome," Nagako said walking over to her.  
  
"Hai it is a good morning," Kagome said looking out the window then turning to smile back at her.  
  
"Did you sleep well," Nagako asked.  
  
"Hai," Kagome said.  
  
"Good. Well let's get you washed and dressed and off to breakfast," Nagako said helping Kagome out of bed.  
  
Crawling out of bed Kagome looked down at it her creased dress that was also covered with cat hair. Kagome gave Nagako a remorseful look who only brushed it away with a sweep of her hand.  
  
Nagako brought Kagome to a door in the corner of the room and opened it with a quick snap of her wrist and walked in. Kagome looked around the small room in awe. In front of her stood a deep bathtub that looked like it was made from the finest silver. Steam rose from the hot water that lay in it. A warm breeze blew through out the room making Kagome's hair whip around her head. The air smelt of summer roses and other pleasing smells that brought Kagome a sense of peace. A window stood open next to Kagome its silk curtains flapped in the wind. Moving the curtain aside Kagome peered outside. It was a beautiful windy day, the sun shown high in the blue sky and birds sang all around.  
  
"Lady Kagome are you alright," Nagako asked.  
  
Snapping back her attention to Nagako Kagome answered, "Hai, I'm fine."  
  
Nagako stood before the hot bath dropping in vast assortments of different salts and oils. She motioned for Kagome to come. Slipping off her dress kagome stepped into the tub. The water reached up to her chin, swallowing her. The heat of the water made every muscle in her body loosen up making Kagome drift into a relaxed state. As soon as her eyes were closed Kagome's thoughts were pulled to Sesshoumaru. She imagined his strong face and then focused on his lips wondering what the taste like. Her thoughts slowly made their way down to his chest imagining what he would look like with no top kimono on. Kagome's eyes darted open. 'How can I be thinking this about milord?' Kagome asked herself.  
  
"Is anything wrong," Nagako asked as she started to scrub lightly on Kagome's back.  
  
"No," Kagome said.  
  
~~~~~Kagome sat at the table alone with Kirara, waiting patently for her breakfast to arrive. Nagako had dressed her nicely in a white kimono top and red pants. She starred down at the empty seat where Sesshoumaru had sat just last night. Sighing she looked at the doors wishing to see him walk through them. 'Why am I feeling as though if known him all my life?' Kagome asked herself as a servant walked into the room carrying a bulky silver tray.  
  
The man placed in front of her three large plates of food.  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru said to give you everything," the servant said walking away.  
  
Kagome saw everything from eggs to fried fish. Still a little full from last night Kagome helped her self to some scrambled eggs and bacon while letting Kirara help herself to the fish.  
  
With her stomach full kagome stood up from the table and walked out of the room with Kirara at her heal. Kagome stood by the windows just outside the doors looking out to see the castle grounds. She saw a large field of sand with practice targets for archery and many other stations for practicing battle arts. Just beyond the field Kagome could see a beautiful garden. Seeing the trees dance to the movement of the wind Kagome felt the warm air whip across her face making her have a uncontrollable urge to go out.  
  
Turning to go Kagome walked into something solid making her bounce back. Kagome looked up to peer into the golden orbs of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said bowing.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, "is there something you wish to ask me?"  
  
"Hai milord," Kagome said, "May I venture outside?"  
  
"Are you sure you are up to it," Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Hai," Kagome answered.  
  
"I was going down there anyways. Come," Sesshoumaru said turning.  
  
Kagome followed Sesshoumaru through many twists and turns until they were in a corridor with no decoration. Kagome touched the bricked walls around her shivering at the cold stone at her fingertips. She followed Sesshoumaru to a small room.  
  
"Wait here," He said entering the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. In his hand he held an old battered sword.  
  
"Come," Sesshoumaru said turning to descend a flight of stares.  
  
Kagome followed Sesshoumaru down the dark stairs. Kagome could feel gusts of winds coming up from the bottom of the stairs. Beyond Sesshoumaru Kagome could see a faint light coming closer with every step she took. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Kagome walked beyond Sesshoumaru and into the hot sun a little startled when she stepped onto the soft grass.  
  
"May I go over." Kagome started to ask turning to Sesshoumaru but was cut short with what she saw. Her eyes grew big as she looked upon a half naked Sesshoumaru. Kagome's eyes traveled his body taking in every muscle. Reaching his face Kagome saw that he was watching her. Kagome's eyes grew even larger as she noticed this. She quickly turned around to avoid his gaze.  
  
"Yes you may," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Arigotou gozai-masu (Thank you very much said politely)," Kagome said walking away slowly.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at this as he walked in the training yard. The smile all but faded as he reached the middle of the training yard.  
  
"BEGIN," Sesshoumaru, shouted as ten lower Youkai entered the field.  
  
Kagome swung around at the sound of his voice. She watched as the men entered the field with their swords ready, Sesshoumaru's eyes darted to each and every one of them. The first of the Youkai ran full force at Sesshoumaru, who should no sign of moving anytime soon. Just as the sword was about to hit him Sesshoumaru raised his own sword and slashed him in the stomach. Kagome's faced grimaced as he saw him fall to the ground, with a perfect view of the inside of his stomach. Just as the man had appeared he disappeared into the sand. Two other of the Youkai jumped into the air with their swords ready to kill. Just as Sesshoumaru had down with the first Youkai he whipped his sword at them, cutting them in half. He watched them fall to the ground and dissolve into the sand. As he looked up Sesshoumaru saw Kagome watching him.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, she could see a bit of uneasiness enter him.  
  
"End," he shouted. Kagome watched as the seven remaining youkai turned into sand and fell to the floor. The sun had now disappeared behind dark clouds making Kagome shiver as the wind blew through her clothes. Sesshoumaru stood there staring at Kagome. A man approached from behind Sesshoumaru with his own sword ready. Thinking that this was another part of the training Kagome intently watched as his sword rose above Sesshoumaru's head. The man let his sword down swiftly. Sesshoumaru barely dodged the swing.  
  
"NARAKU," Sesshoumaru shouted to the other man as they circled one another.  
  
"ARE YOU NOT GLAD TO SEE ME SESSHOUMARU," Naraku teased.  
  
"FLATTERED REALLY," Sesshoumaru teased back sarcastically.  
  
Breaking the circle Naraku ran at Sesshoumaru, preparing to strike. Sesshoumaru, quick enough to block it, raised his sword and caught Naraku's with his own. By this time Kagome realized that this was no mere game but real.  
  
Their swords made high scratches as metal met metal. Catching Sesshoumaru off balance Naraku took this time to get in a swing. Reacting quickly Sesshoumaru blocked it. Sparks flew as their swords met, both of their muscles bulging. Not being able to take the pressure of both swords pressed together Sesshoumaru broke the contact and fell to the ground. A smile played across Naraku's face as he raised his sword and prepared to take his winning blow.  
  
"Your getting slow old man," Naraku said realizing is sword so it fell to his side. Sesshoumaru stood up slowly out of breath.  
  
"Hai, that doesn't mean anything," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Without an heir, once you dye these lands automatically become mine," Naraku said cocky, "And I don't, how should I put this, see women lining up to bare your child."  
  
"Sesshoumaru are you ok," Kagome asked running up to him to see if he was hurt.  
  
"Fine," Sesshoumaru said liking the way she was worried about him, "Kagome may I introduce Naraku Lard of the Eastern Lands. Naraku this is Kagome."  
  
Kagome tuned around to look at Naraku. Naraku gasped as he looked at Kagome. 'Kikyou, no it can't be.can it.the only was is if she is.' Naraku thought to himself.  
  
"Lady Kagome," Naraku said bowing, "your bleeding milady." "Hai I bit my lip," Kagome said whipping the blood from her mouth.  
  
Naraku sniffed the air daintily so Sesshoumaru wouldn't notice. 'The blood of Kikyou' Naraku thought.  
  
"I must go," Naraku said turning to leave.  
  
"Remember what I said Sesshoumaru," was Naraku's last words as he jumped over the wall.  
  
Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What was that all about," Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing," Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
Nodding to tell that she understood that he didn't want to talk about it she picked up Kirara and walked towards the door she had came out of.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Kagome walk up the stairs until she was no longer visible. Sighing he picked up his sword. 'Naraku's right I need to get an heir or he will get my lands when I pass, But that is so long from now,' Sesshoumaru said pulling on his shirt and walking up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs Sesshoumaru was greeted by Kagome's smiling face.  
  
"I kind of lost my way," Kagome said.  
  
"Follow me," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome watched the way Sesshoumaru walked and the way his hair swayed with every step that he took. 'He could never love me," Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked Kagome back to her room and watched her enter. Their eyes met as she went to close the door behind her. Sesshoumaru replayed how their eyes had locked in his head and how she made him feel giddy whenever she was around him. 'She could never love me,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~How was that? Hey do you guys know a better review that I can use to get more people to read this? Because mine really sucks, or do you like it? Well n e ways g2g byez! Lindz! 


	4. Surprising Feelings

Chapter 4: Surprising Feelings  
  
Kagome pressed herself hard against the door. A smile caressed her lips as she replayed their eyes locking. Thinking about it made her heart flutter with overexcitement. Kagome's hands, tight in fists, were already perspiring. Rounding the corner of the bathroom Nagako looked upon the love struck girl.  
  
"Is everything alright Lady Kagome," Nagako asked putting some dirty clothes in a basket.  
  
"Hai," Kagome said with her voice full of lust.  
  
"Well I drew you another bath and laid your dress out beside it. Dinner will be ready in an hour," Nagako said, "are you sure you're ok?"  
  
Kagome ran to Nagako and gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Oh Nagako what do I do? I know I like him or at least I think I do but does he like me, or could he ever like me? I mean he has to like me if he saved me but not in the way I like him. Right?" Kagome babbled pulling away from Nagako's arms.  
  
"Child what ever is the matter," Nagako said smiling as she put a hand to the side of Kagome's face and pulled her towards the bed.  
  
"I.I kind of." Kagome said fumbling with her hands as she sat down next to Nagako.  
  
"Do you.feel something for milord," Nagako guessed seeing a large smile spread across Kagome's face as she turned a different shade of red.  
  
"I don't know. My heart feels funny whenever I'm with him, not quite like heartbreak but more like heartache," Kagome said looking up into Nagako's warm brown eyes.  
  
Nagako gave a slight giggle as she looked down at the blushing Kagome.  
  
"What," Kagome asked smiling back.  
  
"Don't you see? You're in love little one," Nagako said.  
  
"Me? Don't be silly, I can't be in LOVE," Kagome said blushing deeper.  
  
"Oh but you are, I know it all too well myself," Nagako said pulling a strand of hair behind Kagome's ear.  
  
"But." Kagome started but found no words.  
  
"Why don't you go get ready for dinner, you do want to impress milord," Nagako said.  
  
A smile lit up Kagome's face as she quickly hugged Nagako and ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.  
  
Nagako's waited until she heard the water from the bath splashing to get back to work. Worried thoughts about their plan not going as well as they thought it would filled her head. 'This isn't good, if Sesshoumaru loves her as well, all our hard planning will be lost,' Nagako thought to herself. 'I must tell my master quickly. But first see if Sesshoumaru feels the same,' Nagako said as she picked up the basket of dirty clothes and hurried out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~Sesshoumaru stared at himself in his mirror. "Why is it that I feel as though I need to look nice tonight," Sesshoumaru asked allowed even though no one else was in the room.  
  
A petite knock came from his door.  
  
"Enter," Sesshoumaru said turning to see who it was. Sesshoumaru watched as Nagako entered the room.  
  
"Sorry milord," Nagako said bowing for having disturbed him.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as she watched her he had hoped it would have been someone else. Turning back to the mirror he stared at his solemn expression and tried smiling. Rolling his eyes he put his face in his hands and grunted in discontent.  
  
"Everything all right milord," Nagako said walking to the door with more dirty clothes in the basket.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up from his hands to the reflection of Nagako, an idea jumped into his head.  
  
"Nagako you're a woman, right," Sesshoumaru asked. "Last time I checked milord," Nagako said.  
  
"Don't be pert," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Yes milord," Nagako said.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to ask a human this but could you help me look." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Look." Nagako asked.  
  
"Look.nice tonight," Sesshoumaru asked being bold.  
  
"I'll try milord," Nagako said putting down the basket and closing the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The table was set for two, the lighting dim, and the air pleasing with the sweat aroma of food. A roast sat in the middle of the table surrounded by mashed potatoes, carrots, tea, and china. The chairs sat empty waiting for their masters to sit in them.  
  
Kagome peeked her head in slowly at first, looking around the room to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one in the room she entered slowly. Her hair bounced as she moved towards the fire. Kirara ran from Kagome's feet to her chair, curling up into a ball to keep the seat warm for her master. Reaching the fire Kagome looked into the burning flames. Memorized by how the flames moved she didn't even notice the door open.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said in a deep voice as he walked slowly up from behind her.  
  
Kagome looked up from the fire, startled by the sound of his voice. Spinning around to face him she said, "Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked Kagome over slowly and carefully. She wore the sister to the black dress she had worn the night before. The silk dress was a deep blood red that accentuated her ebony hair and dark brown eyes. Black flowers were embroidered into the fabric equivalent to the black dress, which had red flowers. Her hair fell down onto her shoulders in wavy locks. Her sweet smell intoxicated the room, making Sesshoumaru Sluggish.  
  
Kagome looked Sesshoumaru up and down quickly so not to be caught checking him out (does anyone think that sounds a little weird?!?!). He wore the same Kimono as he always wore, white with red designs embroidered into it. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, which made his features seem stronger.  
  
"You look nice," Kagome said giving him a warm smile.  
  
"Arigato," Sesshoumaru said. 'That's exactly what I wanted you to think,' he thought  
  
"Shall we eat," Sesshoumaru said walking to his chair.  
  
"Hai," Kagome said half expecting for him to say something nice back.  
  
Kagome's heart pounded rapidly in her chest as Sesshoumaru brushed against her. Reaching the chair, Kirara jumped into Kagome's arms as she went to sit down. Once both were seated servants came out of the side doors that were adjacent to the fire and began to serve their dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Nagako paced nervously back and forth in her room before finally sitting down at a desk. 'Since there is now way of me living the castle, then I must write him a letter,' Nagako thought to herself. Pulling a piece of parchment and a quill from one of the many drawers Nagako began to write.  
  
She must have gone through five copies before her hand finally stopped shaking. Exhaling deeply Nagako looked over her finished copy.  
  
Master,  
  
We have a problem; the girl kagome has undoubtedly fallen in love with Lord Sesshoumaru. What is worse is that I think he feels the same for her. Though I think it's the girl's appearance to Kikyou that has made unwanted feelings arise. Should we stop with the plan? Though. we could kill the wench again, it has been done before as you well remember. But that plan however was easy this new situation is uncertainly a challenge, what with all the protections he has on her, her death will be hard to come by. What should we do?  
Your faithful servant,  
  
Nagako  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sesshoumaru walked Kagome slowly back to her room. 'I wish that there was some way for me to tell her, just some way,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as they stopped at the door. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome.  
  
"Good night milord," said Kagome as she turned to open the door.  
  
Walking in to the room Kagome was stopped by a firm hand holding her own. Turning she looked into Sesshoumaru's bright eyes. "I.I just wanted to wish you goodnight," Sesshoumaru said disappointed in himself for being so weak and not telling her then and there.  
  
Kagome gave a small smile. She could feel her checks turning red under his hot touch.  
  
"Well good night," She said as Sesshoumaru let go of her reluctantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~Do you guys think that I'm evil? Hehehehe.I do and I don't know why. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and ill talk to ya all later.byz, lindz 


	5. Forbidden

Chapter 5: Forbidden  
  
Sesshoumaru lay on his bed staring up at the canopy above him. His eyes moved around the swirls of colors embroidered into it. The candlelight that danced around it made the swirls come alive. Watching them made his eyes heavy and the sent of Kagome that was left on his kimono made his senses slip into the sweet oblivion of sleep. Images floated in and out of his dreams as he lay there. But one stood out above the rest.  
  
He was running. Though no scenery was around him he still knew where he was going. Wind and rain lashed at his face though he felt not the icy burn it made. The smell of blood overflowed his senses as he ran closer to an object in the distance. Though he could see nothing but the object he could still make out the distant sound of water and muffled breathing.  
  
His world stopped as quickly as it had begun. He was now walking up to the limp body of a woman that lay in a puddle of black water. Her hair was as dark as the water beneath it and her skin as pale as snow. Her clothes were ripped and torn in places and blood flowed from her side into the black water. Her head slightly bobbed to the sound of his entrance. Sesshoumaru looked down upon the woman she seemed so familiar. He could hear her breaths becoming longer and more spaced out and her heartbeat beginning to fade.  
  
"Sess...hou...maru," the woman staggered as she turned her head slowly to look at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes grew big as she turned to face him. 'Her face.she has none,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he backed away from her shaking outstretched hand. Her form became blurry before his eyes and he was left in total darkness. All he could hear was the rapid beat of his heart and his raspy breaths.  
  
Sesshoumaru bolted up from his bed. His breathing was hard and his hands were shaking. His silver hair stuck to his dampened body as he looked out the window. It was early morning and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. Dropping back down onto his pillow he looked back up at the canopy. The swirls had stopped moving and their color dulled from the lack of light that entered the room. Sighing out deeply Sesshoumaru reached over to his side and pulled the blankets away and got up.  
  
~~~~~~~Sesshoumaru turned the knob to Kagome's door slowly so not to wake her. Walking in to the dimly lit room he watched her body twitch to the faint sound of the door closing behind him. Silently, so all that could be heard was the soft padding of his feet hitting the hard floor, he walked up to the side of her bed. The sheets lay lightly on top of her waist and her kimono was slightly open showing off a good amount of cleavage. Looking down at her he could feel so much wanting running through him. He wanted so much to taste her soft lips, to feel her smooth body around him, and to fulfill both their pleasures. A breeze pushed through the silk curtains slightly blowing Kagome's hair. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome breath in the cool morning air deeply as she started to shiver from the coldness. 'How could such a perfect creature ever love something such as me' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he pulled the sheets over Kagome's shivering form.  
  
Kirara, who was curled up next to Kagome, gave a small but deep growl at the sudden movement underneath her. Looking up into her masters golden eyes her deep growls became soft purrs. Nodding Sesshoumaru turned to walk out the door while Kirara curled back into her tight ball.  
  
~~~~~~~Naraku's eyes followed the neatly written letter of Nagako's. His veins filled with fury as he crumpled the letter in one swift movement of his hand and threw it into the open hearth beside him.  
  
"Surly he wouldn't be stupid enough to have a human, especially miko, as a mate," Naraku said through gritted teeth as he paced the room.  
  
Sitting down at a nearby desk he pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write.  
  
Nagako,  
  
It seems that this interference will slow things down a bit. Though I do not want you to commence with the plan I still want you to keep a close eye on everything. Try your best to change what is at hand. Further more if anything happens against our intentions notify me immediately.  
  
Naraku  
  
~~~~~~~Nagako read the letter quickly as she waited for Kagome to finish bathing. 'Try my best to change what is at hand' Nagako thought to herself as she stuffed the letter down her kimono.  
  
Walking past her Kagome looked at the grim expression on her face, "Are you OK?"  
  
Looking up Nagako saw the concern in Kagome's eyes. "Aye child I'm fine," Nagako answered with a fake smile.  
  
"Good," Kagome said looking out the window and wanting to change the subject, "Isn't it a beautiful day out."  
  
Nagako gave a quick glance out the window then back at Kagome's smiling face. She saw the perfect plot flash before her eyes. 'That's it, that's how I'll get them to hate each other' Nagako thought to herself as a smile crossed her face.  
  
Straightening her face she walked over to Kagome and held her hand in her own.  
  
"Why don't you go to town today, it will be good for you to get out of the castle," Nagako said looking into Kagome's eyes and hoping she wouldn't see the evil she tried so hard to hide.  
  
"Would milord let me," Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm sure he would, that is if you asked," Nagako said.  
  
"Yeah, that does kind of sound like fun, I think I'll ask him now," Kagome said smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~ "Absolutely not, I forbid you to do so," Sesshoumaru boomed.  
  
"But why," Kagome screamed back at him feeling tears forming at the back of her eyes.  
  
"Because I am the lord of this castle and what I say goes. Besides you might get hurt," Sesshoumaru said trying to ease his temper.  
  
"It's only a trip to the village and back," Kagome snapped losing her own temper.  
  
"I don't care if it's to the moon and back.if you leave these grounds you may never come back," Sesshoumaru said letting his temper fly.  
  
Kagome felt her face turning red hot and her tears fitting to show themselves. Clenching her hands into tiny fists she stormed out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~ Kagome flung herself onto her bed and buried her head into the pillows crying. 'Is this all but a prison. A prison that locks me up way from the world' Kagome asked herself.  
  
Nagako entered the room slowly. Her face shown with guilt and concern while on the inside she laughed with pleasure. "Kagome, honey, I'm sorry.I shouldn't of suggested," Nagako started.  
  
"No it's not your fault, its just that he is so stubborn," Kagome said sitting up and whipping tears from her eyes.  
  
"That he is," Nagako said sitting down and stroking Kagome's hand, "You really wanted to go didn't you."  
  
"Hai," Kagome said.  
  
"What if I told you that there is a way that you can go," Nagako said seeing Kagome's face light up to the sound of her words, "You can go and come back before dinner. Milord wouldn't even know you were gone."  
  
"Really," Kagome said excitedly hugging Nagako tightly.  
  
'Perfect' Nagako thought as she stroked Kagome's back in soothing motions.  
  
"Now all you have to do," Nagako started.  
  
~~~~~~~ Kagome pulled through the small opening between two stones. Finally she was out of the castle and off the castle grounds. All she had to do was go the way Sesshoumaru had shown her and act like she was going to the garden. Nagako had told her that in the very back, past the rosebushes, time had caught up with the castle and a hole had formed between two stone slabs.  
  
Briskly Kagome walked down the dirt path that led to the village. Dirt rose in the air behind her with every step that she made. Being by her self felt good, even though she did miss Kirara's company, whom she had told to stay behind. Her heart pounded with joy as she heard the sounds of children playing as she approached the village.  
  
Entering the village the sweet smell of cooking foods and the pleasant sounds of men and woman laughing mixed with the laughter and screams of children caught in her senses. 'So I wasn't just dreaming, I did miss this up at the castle,' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Children ran past Kagome spinning her around making her trip. Catching her balance on a fruit stand Kagome knocked a pile of fruit onto the ground. Quickly, so the owner wouldn't notice, she piled the fruit into her arms and placed them back onto the stand. Standing back trying to act like she hadn't done anything a apple dropped onto the ground and rolled onto Kagome's feet. Picking up the apple she looked into its dark red skin. Kagome raised the apple to her mouth, preparing to bit; her hunger was getting the better of her.  
  
"THIEF," yelled owner of the fruit stand. Grabbing her wrist he threw her hand down onto the table, "We all know what happens to thieves."  
  
The people around them stopped what they were doing and gathered around Kagome and the man holding her wrist.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Kagome screamed as he took out his knife, raising and preparing to strike.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, preparing to endure the pain that would soon engulf her body. The people around them began to gasp as the man let down his sword. Kagome waited for the sword to break the skin for long moments before opening them to see what the delay was.  
  
Sesshoumaru grasped the mans arm tightly. Looks of horror played across everyone's faces. Sesshoumaru's eyes shown with a hint of redness as he looked upon the man.  
  
"Lord.Sesshoumaru I was only upholding your law," the man said.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing but squeeze the man's arm tighter making him drop his knife into Sesshoumaru's open hand. Pushing the man away Sesshoumaru stabbed the knife into a nearby watermelon and turned towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes. Expecting to see her death within them she instead saw concern.  
  
"Come," Sesshoumaru, said grabbing Kagome's arm and pulled her along.  
  
~~~~~~~ Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome with anger filled eyes.  
  
"You deliberately disobeyed me," Sesshoumaru said sitting down in his chair.  
  
Kagome said nothing but looked down at her hands.  
  
"After all I have done for you ignore a simple request," Sesshoumaru said rubbing his forehead as he felt a headache coming on, "I hope you realize you're mistake and apologize."  
  
"Yes milord, I am sorry," Kagome said turning to leave.  
  
"Good. Now leave I don't want to see you for the rest of the night," Sesshoumaru said waving his hand indicating that she could leave. Kagome slammed the door behind her and fell to the ground. Hot tears fell from eyes and rolled down the side of her face. Her sobs echoed through out the many halls as thundered boomed outside and rain pounded on the walls of the castle.  
  
'Maybe I was too hard.' Sesshoumaru could smell her tears. Hearing her cry made his heart hurt like someone was squeezing it, drawing the life from it. He couldn't stand to make her hurt like this. Getting up from his chair he prepared to apologize to Kagome.  
  
He opened the door preparing to see Kagome but no one was there.  
  
~~~~~~~Sesshoumaru turned the knob of Kagome's door slowly, it was locked. He could hear her crying still inside. Resting his head on the door he thought, 'I need to get to her.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~POLL (yes or no): WOULD IT BE WEIRD IF KAGOME AND SESSHOUMARU WERE TO HAVE A CHILD NAMED INUYASHA? Hey! How was that? I just noticed that I ask the same question every chapter. 


	6. Lonely

SHORT CHAPTER!!!!SORRY!!!!NEXT ONE LONGER:.)!!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Lonely  
  
Sesshoumaru slide down the side of Kagome's door listing intently to what was happening on the other side. Resting his head in his hands he thought to himself, 'how could I have been so stupid, I should of known she would want to leave sooner or other.' Resting his head back on the door he closed his eyes.  
  
Kagome sat up out of her bed and looked to the door. She could see Sesshoumaru's shadow from the bottom crack of the door. 'So he is watching the door in case I tried to run away,' Kagome thought to herself as more tears poured down her checks, 'this really is a prison'.  
  
~~~~~~~ The wind blew blowing the curtains away from the open window. Rain lightly blew in making the red rug a deep blood color. Kagome slept silently in her bed; her sheets clenched close to her body.  
  
Flashes of light illuminated the room ever so often. Thunder boomed and lightning struck creating a human like shadow on the floor. Lord Naraku walked silently up to the side of Kagome's bed a knife held in his hand. A smile played across his face as he looked down at the sleeping form. The sleeping woman's milk filled breast laid erected on top of her chest leading down to a round stomach that held a growing child.  
  
"The end," Naraku said allowed as he raised his knife.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Quickly she sat up, pulling the sheets up with her.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU," Kagome screamed as Naraku plunged his sword down in to her stomach killing the child.  
  
"SE.SSHOU.MARU," Kagome kept screaming as she lay dying.  
  
~~~~~~~ Sesshoumaru jolted his head from its sleeping position on Kagome's door to look up at Nagako.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," Nagako repeated, "I didn't think you would wake I have been screaming your name for a couple minutes now."  
  
'Only a dream,' Sesshoumaru thought as he looked around to see where he was. 'I slept here all night,' Sesshoumaru asked himself as he stood up from Kagome's door.  
  
"Is Lady Kagome coming out, its nearly noon," Nagako asked the sleepy eyed Sesshoumaru.  
  
'Noon? Already?' Sesshoumaru though to himself. "Probably not," Sesshoumaru said as he nodded his head and walked away to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~Sesshoumaru looked out his window. The sun was setting and the rain was still falling from last night. Not once that day had Kagome come out of her room or let anyone in.  
  
'What had that dream been,' Sesshoumaru asked himself, 'was it just a dream or something more?' His thoughts about the dream were suddenly pulled away from knocking coming from the door.  
  
"Yes," Sesshoumaru said hoping that it would be Kagome who would come in.  
  
"Milord supper is almost ready, will you be coming," Nagako asked.  
  
"Is Kagome eating," Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"No milord," Nagako answered.  
  
"Then I won't be coming. Feed the food to the dogs," Sesshoumaru said as he went back to watching the rain.  
  
"Hai milord," Nagako said as she turned to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~ The night had come too soon and the rain was pouring heavily on the roof. Sesshoumaru found himself standing in front of Kagome's door once again. This time no sounds of crying made its way to his ears, all was quiet. Placing his hand on the door he felt the warmth extend into his hand. All he wanted at this moment was to feel Kagome's soft touch again.  
  
"What can I do to get to you," Sesshoumaru asked himself.  
  
Dropping his hand to his side he knew what he had to do.  
  
~~~~~~~HEHEHEHEHE.scared you with the dream, right? Don't worry I wouldn't skip the lemon part! 


	7. Forgiveness

Chapter 7: Forgiveness  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped into the cold night rain. Steam rose from his hot body as the rain cooled it. His heart pounded hard in his chest for what he was about to do. He could feel his pure demon blood flow through him with every step he made towards Kagome's window. Stopping in front of the cold stonewall, the only barrier between him and Kagome, he looked up on to the open window. From beyond the blowing silk curtains he could see that the room was pitch black as if no life could ever exist in it. Approaching the wall Sesshoumaru dug his claws into the hard stone. Though it hurt as he climbed he had to get to Kagome.  
  
With each painful stab into the wall he broke the skin away from his claws making diluted blood trickle down his fingers. The rain fell into his open eyes making them sting. Reaching the window he draped his arm over the side and pulled himself in. The warmth of the room was enough to make him fall asleep as he lay there on the floor feeling his fingers throb. As his eyes began to droop Sesshoumaru heard a soft sigh come from the corner of the room. It was then that he remembered what he had come to do. Though he was an all-powerful demon he could not stand to make a woman hurt.  
  
Standing up, he walked over to the sleeping form of Kagome. Standing beside her bed Sesshoumaru could not help but remark on her beauty. Kagome slept silently with her head supported by a soft feather pillow, her hands laid beside her head, and she wore a small silk gown that barley covered her nicely developed breasts. On top of was a cotton sheet that could hardly keep away the cold of the night. 'What am I doing? I shouldn't have come while she was sleeping,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself, 'how could I have ever yelled at such beautiful creature?' With that Sesshoumaru reached down and touched her soft check with the back of his claw leaving a smear of blood. Seeing the blood he drew his finger away and turned to leave, this time by the door.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome asked the dark figure, "You're bleeding."  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped where he was. Though he wanted to talk with her he had also hoped she would be sleeping so he wouldn't have to. Turning he said, "Hai."  
  
"Are you alright," Kagome asked frantically as she lit a candle and ran up to him.  
  
Grabbing his hand she inspected his wounds. The blood was beginning to dry and the skin around the claw was already beginning to heal.  
  
"How." Kagome started to ask as she looked up into the sad yet happy eyes of Sesshoumaru. Noticing how wet he was she quickly looked to the window and back to him.  
  
"You climbed the wall in the rain for me," Kagome asked as a warm feeling touched her heart.  
  
"I needed to get to you, to tell you that I am sorry.I know I can be an arrogant bastard but the truth is I couldn't stand to be away from you," Sesshoumaru said clenching his fists and reopening his wounds.  
  
Blood dripped from his fingertips to the ground as he starred into Kagome's warm awestruck eyes. Looking down Kagome could see the pile of blood that had already started to form.  
  
"Ohh here," Kagome said turning to get a towel but was stopped by a strong arm around her waist.  
  
Pulling her back Sesshoumaru spun her around so she would face him. Breathing a little heavily he bowed down and kissed her gently, almost timidly. As he pulled away Kagome couldn't help but want more. To settle her urge she pushed herself up into his lips giving him a passionate kiss.  
  
Surprised yet flattered by her sudden show of intimacy he let himself get lost in the moment. Pushing through her lips with his tongue he gently played with hers. A gush of wind blew through the open window engulfing the flame and leaving the two lovers in total darkness. Prying themselves away from each other they both looked into each other's dark eyes.  
  
Breathing hard and in almost a whisper Sesshoumaru asked, "Will you.will you be my mate?"  
  
Thankful for the cover of darkness kagome blushed a deep red as he asked the question. Standing up on her toes so she could whisper in his ear she said, "Hai."  
  
Hearing her reply made Sesshoumaru's heart flutter with happiness. Pulling away from Kagome he looked her up and down. Reaching out he touched her check again this time falling to her neck only to pull on the weak straps of Kagome's nightgown making it drop to the ground. Sesshoumaru gulped as he looked at her naked body. Though he had seen it before it was different this time. She seemed more full, more beautiful to his demon senses. Kagome blushed and tried to cover herself from the demon lords view.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a wicked smile as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his body before she could do so. They were so close Kagome could feel his heavy breathing against her neck. Before Kagome could react a sharp pain swam through her body as Sesshoumaru's dog like fangs broke through the soft skin of her neck. Blood ran down her neck but was quickly lapped up by Sesshoumaru's rough tongue. Feeling him pull away kagome fell down on the bed holding her neck that surprisingly didn't hurt nor bleed anymore.  
  
Still grinning his evil like smile Sesshoumaru quickly removed his wet shirt and dropped it to the floor to reveal a firm nicely toned chest. Licking his lips he watched Kagome's gaze follow his hands to his sash and watch him untie only to let his pants fall to the ground to reveal his extra large manhood. Walking slowly over to Kagome he ran his hands over the side of her soft legs.  
  
Kagome looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes she no longer so the mellow man that was once there but now saw an animal like quality in them. They were full of longing and the need to fulfill something. She could feel Sesshoumaru run his hands up and down every part of her body, like he was learning her piece by piece. Startled, Kagome felt his cold fingers tickle the outside of her womanhood as if asking permission to enter. Slowly, as if touching a new born baby for the first time he slide his fingers into the chasm of her womanhood. Kagome gave a small gasp as she felt him caress her clitoris. Kagome's body screamed for having being denied its pleasure as Sesshoumaru stopped his ministrations.  
  
Leisurely Sesshoumaru crawled on top of Kagome. Kagome could feel his hands running up her legs again, asking her to open so he could enter freely. For the first time in her life Kagome was truly scared.  
  
Sensing his soon to be mate's distress he quickly kissed her lips and soothed her tensing muscles.  
  
"Open up to me," Sesshoumaru purred into her ear.  
  
Feeling a little more eased Kagome slowly opened her legs to greet Sesshoumaru with her pleasant smells. Almost immediately Sesshoumaru got into position.  
  
"This will only hurt for a moment," Sesshoumaru said as he plunged himself into her, breaking her barrier. Kagome's back arched and her face grimaced as pain swept through her body yet again. Swiftly Sesshoumaru pulled himself out reliving Kagome of the pain.  
  
Tears ran down the sides of Kagome's face as the pain subsided in her body. Thinking that the worst was over Kagome's body eased under Sesshoumaru's weight.  
  
Finding this as a signal to keep going Sesshoumaru pushed his whole weight into her. Kagome cried out as a burning sensation went through her. The sensation though a bit painful was also very pleasurable. Liking what she now felt she opened her legs wider.  
  
Feeling her legs widen underneath him he took the opportunity to pump free and fast. Raising his hips for extra leverage he dove into her harder and faster.Hearing Kagome moan underneath him was an extra incentive for him to go faster.With each thrust into her he made it harder and deeper. Fearing that he was not doing the best he could for his mate Sesshoumaru grabbed the edge of the bed so he could push himself further into her as they neared the end.  
  
"Sess..shou...maru," Kagome panted.  
"Ka...go...me," Sesshoumaru squeezed out.  
Screaming, kagome arched her back as she climaxed making her breasts press almost flat on Sesshoumaru's sticky chest.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave one last good push as he released the last of his seed within her. Breathing Heavily he collapsed upon Kagome. Resting his head on her chest he fell into a deep sleep. Kagome felt his breathing slow as he feel asleep. Stroking his damp hair she said, "i couldn't stand to be without you either."  
  
~~~~~~~I know the sex scene was not good at all.I think I have a problem writing these!!! Well what do YOU think about it not me!?!?!?!?!?!?! 


	8. The Game

Chapter 8: The Game  
  
Kagome awoke to the sounds of birds singing and running water. The sweet smell of strawberry oils filled the air. Kagome sat up out of bed wrapping the thin sheet around her naked body. Standing up she walked over to the small room that held her bath.  
  
Kagome felt her heart flutter as she looked upon what was hers. Sesshoumaru stood by the bath in only his pants dropping in assortments of different salts into the big tub of steaming water. His muscles flexed with every move making Kagome shudder. 'I can't believe he is mine,' she thought as she watched him.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around to meet the smiling face of Kagome.  
  
"I thought that we could take a bath before we had breakfast," Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to Kagome and gave her a long passionate kiss.  
  
Reaching around her waist Sesshoumaru pulled on the thin sheet making it fall to the ground. Quickly he pulled Kagome off her feet and carried her to the bath. Gently he placed her in the warm water.  
  
Kagome felt her body give way from the heat of the water as she watched Sesshoumaru let the sash around his waist go loose and his pants fall to the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped into the warm water and sat down behind Kagome. Wrapping his legs around her he pulled her close to him so she could lean against his chest. With handfuls of water he caressed Kagome's skin, careful so not to cut her with his claws.  
  
Kagome leaned into his body enjoying every little comfort. Tilting her head back she looked up into his eyes. Slowly they moved into a kiss that ended with Sesshoumaru trailing down her neck.  
  
"Say you'll be with me forever," Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear.  
  
"Forever," Kagome whispered back.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I think you should come out now I can't Find Lord Sesshoumaru anywhere and he has a visitor," Nagako said through the thick door of Kagome's room, "if you don't come out I'm using the key."  
  
Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist pulling her up with him as he stood. Quickly he walked over to the bed and placed her down gently.  
  
"I'm going to leave before she comes in," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"But why, are you afraid to be seen with me," Kagome asked.  
  
"No, its just new and I don't want everyone in the castle to find out from Nagako, especially this visitor of mine," Sesshoumaru said kissing her gently on the lips before going into the bathroom to retrieve his pants.  
  
Hearing the key in the lock Sesshoumaru ran out of the bathroom and out the window forgetting his shirt on the floor next to Kagome.  
  
"Finally I can get in here" Nagako said as she walked into the room, "Kagome, what are you doing sitting there wet, you can catch a cold that way."  
  
"What." Kagome asked as she looked down at her wet naked body.  
  
"Come on, come on we need to get you ready, Lord Sesshoumaru will be expecting your presence at breakfast with his guest," Nagako said looking in the closet.  
  
Looking down while Nagako was turned Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's shirt on the floor. Panicking Kagome picked it up and through it out the window that Sesshoumaru had just left from.  
  
"Here we are," Nagako said as she pulled out a silk Kimono from the closet, "put this on."  
  
"Hai," Kagome said as she took it from Nagako's hands thinking 'that was a close one'.  
  
Kagome had just slipped the Kimono on when she heard a knock on the door. "Hai," Nagako said opening the door, "Lord Sesshoumaru there you are. she is nearly ready."  
  
"Good," Sesshoumaru said as he started walking towards the dinning room. Shutting the door and turning around Nagako said, "Good heavens child hurry up Lord Sesshoumaru is not a patient man."  
  
Pulling her hair into a low ponytail Kagome ran out the door after Sesshoumaru. Running through the many halls there was no sign of him, 'boy he walks fast.' Rounding the final hallway to the dinning room Kagome hit a solid surface and fell backwards, only to be stopped by firm arms around her waist.  
  
"This is the second time you ran into me," Sesshoumaru jokingly whispered into her ear as he leaned forwards and kissed her forehead, "Come I'd like to see whom my guest is."  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed the heavy doors open letting Kagome enter first into the dim room. Slowly she walked towards the fire, which was the only source of light. Standing by the hearth was a tall figure with long black hair.  
  
"Lord Naraku I' am so happy to see you," Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.  
  
"I thought you would be," Naraku said as he turned around to reveal an evil smile.  
  
"Lady Kagome you're looking more beautiful," Naraku said giving her an even bigger smile.  
  
"Arigatou," kagome said giving him a fake smile.  
  
"Come lets eat," Sesshoumaru said lethargically as he sat down.  
  
As soon as they sat the palace servants entered the room carrying many trays of steaming food. Each delicately made food was served on the finest silver trays Kagome had ever seen. Looking down at the table she even noticed that the normal dinning wear was also made out of the purest silver.  
  
Waiting for her food to be served Kagome looked around the table quickly; she could feel the tension in the air. Gasping suddenly from a sudden warm feeling at her feet she looked down, Kirara lay at her feet happily swaying her tail.  
  
"Kirara how did I know you would pop up when food was around," Kagome said happily picking her up and giving her an extra piece of fish off her plate.  
  
"So Sesshoumaru how is woman repealing going?" Naraku asked sarcastically as he stuffed his mouth with fish.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up from his meal giving Naraku a death glare. "Why Naraku I thought with your keen nose you would be able to pick up the sent of my new mate," Sesshoumaru said still beaming as he watched Naraku choke on the last of his fish.  
  
"You mean the cat," Naraku asked still sarcastic, "I never thought you would resort to that."  
  
A red glare hinted in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he stood from the table. "How dare ." Sesshoumaru started.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said interrupting him, "I am sure he was only joking."  
  
The red in Sesshoumaru's eyes disappeared as he looked at Kagome. 'I hope she never sees me in my full demon form,' he thought as he sat down avoiding eye contact with Naraku.  
  
"I'm sure," Sesshoumaru said moving his attention onto finishing his food.  
  
"Well, all this excitement has gotten me all riled up inside," Naraku said, "How about a game of survivor last one standing wins?"  
  
"Sounds exciting but no," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"What's survivor," Kagome asked.  
  
"Its a game all demons know well. To put it simply it's your basic sword fight but with no killing, the first one to fall loses while the one left standing is the winner," Naraku said, "how about it Sesshoumaru? I'm sure Kagome will be interested to see how strong her mate is. "Isn't that right milady?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked from Naraku to the smiling face of Kagome.  
  
"Very well," Sesshoumaru said slouching in his chair a little.  
  
"Great we will start in half an hour," Naraku said getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~ Kagome sat on the soft green grass outside of the practice field. The wind slightly blew her hair and the castle cast a shadow over her making her shiver.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Naraku stood in the middle of the practice field. Slowly they raised their swords into the starting position.  
  
"Ready to lose," Naraku asked evilly.  
  
"Are you?" Sesshoumaru said back as he raised his sword and brought it down hard into a striking position. Swiftly Naraku blocked it.  
  
"Is it just me or is it that every time I see you get slower," Naraku asked as he swung his sword towards Sesshoumaru's navel.  
  
"Put your mouth where your sword is and fight," Sesshoumaru said barely blocking his strike. "You wouldn't want me to do that or else you would be already on the ground pleading for your life," Naraku said smiling as he swung his sword at Sesshoumaru's shoulder making a deep gash.  
  
Kagome watched as blood spurted out of Sesshoumaru's shoulder from the impact of the sword.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome yelled worriedly as she stood up.  
  
Sesshoumaru grimaced in pain as he reached and felt his wound.  
  
"Is that all you could give me, a little nick in the shoulder?" Sesshoumaru said charging.  
  
Naraku smiled as he watched Sesshoumaru charge towards him. Swiftly he jumped into the air landing behind Sesshoumaru.  
  
Knowing his move Sesshoumaru quickly turned around and slashed at Naraku's wrists.  
  
Pain ran through Naraku's body as he felt his hot blood pour from his open wrists. Dropping his sword he looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes.  
  
"Nice move," Naraku said smiling through the pain.  
  
"I know," Sesshoumaru said as he prepared to win the game.  
  
Closing his eyes Naraku feel to his knees and began to chant inaudible words to him self. Quickly dark clouds covered the blue sky and the winds started to pick up. The sand beneath Sesshoumaru's feet slowly began to churn engulfing them so he couldn't move. Quickly the sand rose from the ground swirling around Sesshoumaru so he was out of sight. Thunder boomed in the sky and slash of lightning darted from the clouds hitting the swirling mass. Smoke raised from the burnt sand as the rest fell lifelessly to the ground.  
  
Kagome gasped as she looked upon Sesshoumaru. He hung in the air suspended only by swirling sand around his wrists and ankles. Sesshoumaru struggled to get out it's hold but was stopped by surges of electricity that were created with every move.  
  
"Let me go," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Naraku what did you do to him," Kagome yelled as she ran towards Sesshoumaru but only to be stopped by an invisible barrier around the field.  
  
Naraku let out an evil laugh. "It seems I changed the game around a bit," Naraku said as he picked up his sword and stood up.  
  
Walking over to Sesshoumaru Naraku said, "I changed it so the last one living wins and your human mate can't do anything about it."  
  
"Don't you dare," Sesshoumaru said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh but I do dare," Naraku said as he raised his sword over Sesshoumaru's head.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as Naraku brought down his sword. All she heard was metal hit metal. Opening her eyes she looked upon a man with dog-ears.  
  
"It seems your barrier only keeps out humans," the man said as he pushed Naraku's sword away from Sesshoumaru's head.  
  
"Inuyasha, how dare you interrupt," Naraku said.  
  
"I suggest you leave," Inuyasha said as he flexed his sword making it transform into its full self.  
  
Naraku let out a deep growl as a dark cloud formed around his feet and he was lifted into the air.  
  
"Until next time Sesshoumaru, and I promise no one, not even your hanyou brother can save you," Naraku said as flew away.  
  
The sand around Sesshoumaru's wrists and ankles dropped to the ground bringing Sesshoumaru along with it.  
  
Kagome felt before her. Feeling nothing she ran up beside the limp form of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Are you ok," Kagome said kneeling.  
  
Tears rolled down her face as no answer came.  
  
"He is unconscious," Inuyasha, said, "Come I'll bring him inside."  
  
Picking Sesshoumaru up Inuyasha carefully cared him into the castle with Kagome at his side.  
  
~~~~~~~~MJ I read what you said about it being to fast so I changed it. I am going to use that chapter later on, thanx for reviewing and being truthful. ANYWAYZ how was this new chapter? 


	9. Similarities

Chapter 9: Similarities  
  
Kagome watched as the youkai named Inuyasha place Sesshoumaru gently down on the bed. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as she looked at his limp form and how it so resembled a deceased one. Before long she could feel her body begin to ache, Kagome soon realized that she had forgotten to breath. Hearing her deep intake of breath Inuyasha looked at her. Her eyes were glazed over as if holding back tears and he could hear her fast heartbeat pounding against her chest as if she had just ran a mile.  
  
"He'll be ok he is just sleeping," Inuyasha said trying to comfort her the best he knew how.  
  
"Could you please go get the palace healer," Kagome said without looking up.  
  
"Hai," Inuyasha said walking briskly out the door.  
  
Kagome walked over to the bed and sat next to Sesshoumaru. Slowly she placed her hand on his chest and felt the warmth push into her cool hand. Needing more reassurance that he was ok she gently laid her head over his heart. Hearing his strong heartbeat pound hard in his chest made her tense muscles relax.  
  
"Milady could you please . . ." the palace healer said as she helped Kagome up.  
  
"Oh yes I'm sorry," Kagome said.  
  
"No need to be sorry miss," the healer said cupping her chin and giving Kagome a reassuring smile before turning her attention on to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Come milady, let the palace healer work," Nagako said guiding Kagome out the door.  
  
"But . . but . . ." Kagome said trying to resist.  
  
"You can see him soon. For now you need to rest," Nagako said as she led Kagome to the dinning room.  
  
~~~~~~~ Kagome entered the thick doors of the dinning room reluctantly with nothing but ache in her heart. As soon as the doors closed behind her Kagome became startled because instead of the room being only lit by the light of the fire it was also filled with many candles aligning the walls and the chandler that was always hid by the darkness was alit. All her worries were forgotten as she gazed at the beautiful light. Gazing at the room her heart almost skipped a beat as she saw a tall figure with long silver hair staring into the fire. No sooner did she look at the figure did her thoughts and worries return.  
  
"Kagome is it," said Inuyasha as he turned away from the fire and held out his arm in greeting, "come here."  
  
Without any objection Kagome moved towards Inuyasha. Standing before him she noticed the similarities between him and Sesshoumaru. He had the same golden eyes, same nose, and the same silver hair. They stared at each other for what seemed like seconds before Kagome looked away unable to look at him again for fear that she might break down and cry before him. Inuyasha continued to stare at her. 'She looks so much like Lady Kikyou. Is that why he choose her to be his mate? Or was it for love? Should I tell her about her likeness to Lady Kikyou? Or has Sesshoumaru already told' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kagome said as she turned to look at the fire.  
  
"What for? There is no need for you to be sorry," Inuyasha said as he to turned to look at the fire as well.  
  
"Why does he want to kill Sesshoumaru," Kagome choked out while holding her tears back.  
  
"You mean Lord Naraku," Inuyasha said, "Well its more of the fact with Sesshoumaru out of the way he is free to take his land. But with you here now he has more of a reason to act more quickly."  
  
"What," Kagome asked confused.  
  
"With Sesshoumaru having a mate he has a chance of having a heir before he passes. And with a heir the lands will not go directly to Naraku," Inuyasha said.  
  
"But if Sesshoumaru . . . if Sesshoumaru ever did . . . die," Kagome said reluctantly, "why couldn't you take them? You are his brother."  
  
"Yes but sadly only the first born has the power to rule the land," Inuyasha said, "this has happened before . . . I mean Naraku coming after Sesshoumaru like this."  
  
"It has," Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, a long time ago when I was a child," Inuyasha began, "Sesshoumaru was in love once before you, with a miko, and she was a beauty. But before they could mate Naraku sent his 'pets' to get ride of him. But they didn't do their job or at least right, instead of killing Sesshoumaru they killed the woman and only injured Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome said nothing for a while but only stared into the fire.  
  
"What was her name," Kagome asked.  
  
"Kikyou," Inuyasha said looking at her through the corner of his eye.  
  
As Inuyasha said the name Kikyou Kagome felt something deep with in her tingle. Something familiar as if Kagome knew whom Kikyou was.  
  
"Milord . . . milady, Lord Sesshoumaru is asking for you both," a maid said from a crack in the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Kagome pushed through the heavy door of their room and broke into a light jog up to Sesshoumaru's side.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said as she flung herself on him as the tears began to fall.  
  
Inuyasha remained in the threshold of the room watching the two lovers intently. 'Maybe he does love her . . .' Inuyasha thought as he watched.  
  
"Sesshoumaru I was so worried . . . I thought." Kagome started as Sesshoumaru lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry, I'm alright," Sesshoumaru said as he wiped away her tears.  
  
Kagome gave him a small smile as she looked towards the door.  
  
"Inuyasha come in," Kagome beckoned.  
  
Inuyasha abandoned his place in the door to a more comfortable chair next to the bed. He stared at Sesshoumaru who returned his gaze.  
  
"Its been a while Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Yes it has brother," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome looked back and forth at the two brothers. If she had to guess she could of sworn there was a lot of unneeded tension between the two. 'Was there something between the two that made them act this way' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"I thank you," Sesshoumaru said as he held out a shaky hand.  
  
Inuyasha looked at it for a few moments as if it were a trick then slowly reached and shook it gratefully.  
  
"I beg your pardon," Nagako said entering the room, " but it has been a long day for all of us and the palace healer thinks its best the Lord Sesshoumaru get his rest."  
  
"Your right," Inuyasha said getting up.  
  
"I'll prepare a room for you Lord Inuyasha," Nagako said ushering Inuyasha out the door.  
  
"Goodnight Milord . . . Milady, pleasant dreams," Nagako said with a smile on her face as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"I see you have meet my brother," Sesshoumaru said with a smile on his face as he returned his attention on to Kagome.  
  
"Yes we had a talk while you were sleeping," Kagome said getting up and untying her sash.  
  
"Oh really, about what," Sesshoumaru asked holding in his nervousness.  
  
"About why Lord Naraku wishes to kill you," Kagome said simply as she slide her kimono off to reveal her naked body.  
  
"Really, what did he say," Sesshoumaru asked as he intently watched her put on a white silk kimono.  
  
"Just that he wants your land and that he is trying to kill you faster before we have a child to be your heir," Kagome said as she laid down with her back to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing but stared at her back. Finally he turned to hover above her and asked, "And what did you say about that."  
  
Kagome looked up at him through the corner of her eye. Finally she could not hold it back anymore and began to laugh.  
  
"Was that question really that funny," Sesshoumaru asked as he watched her laugh.  
  
"No . . . its just that you're so interested in knowing what we talked about," Kagome said.  
  
"Oh . . . I guess I'll never understand humans. Anyway what did you say," Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I said nothing," Kagome said turning away again.  
  
"No you didn't you said something," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Let me rephrase . . . I said nothing important," Kagome said sitting up to look at him, "now go to sleep."  
  
After that Kagome gently kissed him on the mouth before lying down again on her back. Sighing because he knew that he would not get any other answer from her Sesshoumaru turned and blew out the candle the healer had used and laid down also.  
  
"But if you had to say something about it what would you say," Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I would say that we should hurry up and give you an heir incase anything unexpected should happen," Kagome said with a slight smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing in reply but stared at the ceiling. It seemed like so long ago he had stared at the same ceiling wondering if Kagome could be his. It was the same ceiling that saw him created, that same ceiling that saw him born, and the same ceiling that put him to sleep and comforted him every night. Soon it would be the same ceiling that saw his child created and brought into this world. It would be the same ceiling that would put his child to sleep and comfort him every night.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over to Kagome. She looked so calm, so peaceful as she slept. He soft dark hair floating around her and her white Kimono made her look like an angel on earth. Feeling his eyes becoming heavy Sesshoumaru slowly reached over and touched Kagome's hand.  
  
"I love you Kagome," Sesshoumaru said in a whisper as he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~Ok people this chapter sucked!!!!! And I know its been a while I am so sorry I had the worst writers block! DOES ANYONE THINK I SHOULD REWRITE THIS OR ADD ANYTHING BECAUSE I THINK IT SUCKS GREATLY!!! SUGGESTIONS ANYONE!!!! Any way thanks for reading REVIEW!!! :.) 


	10. Creation

Chapter 10: Creation  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly at the horizon. It had been hours since he was last shown to his room and hours since he last left it. The truth was he couldn't sleep; the image of Kagome haunted him. The sun was just peeking over the trees, kissing the village as if for the very first time. He could see through the cold, cracked stone of the window the first since of life awakening to greet the morning. 'Why' he thought, 'is it because he loves her? Can he love her? Or is it just that she looks like Lady Kikyou so much? I wonder if she knows the truth, the truth about who she is and her past.' Inuyasha could feel Sesshoumaru's strong presence growing stronger behind. Without turning to greet him Inuyasha spoke.  
  
"She is ripe for the picking brother," Inuyasha said closing his eyes and letting his head rest against the cool stone of the window, " I smelled it on her last night and now I smell it weakly on you."  
  
"Hai I know," Sesshoumaru said walking up to stand next to him.  
  
"When should I expect you to fulfill your duty so I won't disturb you when you do," Inuyasha said turning to look his brother in the face.  
  
"Soon," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I see," Inuyasha said thinking about the questions that kept running through his head, "You do see the resemblance between herself and Lady Kikyou, correct?"  
  
"Of course I do," Sesshoumaru answered impatiently as if it were a stupid question.  
  
"And . . ." Inuyasha prodded.  
  
"What do you want me to say Inuyasha, that I was only attracted to her by her resemblance to Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru said turning to leave.  
  
"Yes, I do" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Then I will not answer you," Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha as he rounded the corner.  
  
~~~~~~~Kagome awoke to the strong sent of freshly cooked eggs and bacon. Her eyes fluttered to her side where an imprint of Sesshoumaru remained.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome gasped, looking around the room.  
  
"He is already up milady," Nagako said from the corner as her cheerful smiling face carried a large try over to the bed, "He told me to take your breakfast to you so you can conserve your strength."  
  
"Conserve my strength for what," Kagome asked politely.  
  
"Why, he didn't say," Nagako, said thinking to herself, 'that is an interesting question I would also like to know the answer.'  
  
"Oh, O.K. I'm sure he'll tell me when I see him," Kagome said as the tray was placed in front of her.  
  
The same beautiful silver utensils were once again placed in front of her. The plate was steaming with hot creamy looking eggs and a couple of crisp slices of bacon. The smell was over whelming as Kagome shoveled the food into her mouth.  
  
"I didn't know how hungry I was," Kagome said covering her mouth as she giggled to Nagako.  
  
Nagako gave her a weak smile as she waited patiently for Kagome to finish eating. 'Could be that he is planning to try for an heir? No, it couldn't be that Milord would have told me, I think. That is unless he suspects something between Lord Naraku and myself. But how could he? I have been so good at hiding the facts, haven't I?'  
  
"Are you done," Nagako asked as she reached for the tray.  
  
"Yes I am," Kagome said lifting the tray to meet Nagako's hand.  
  
"Good, I have drawn a bath for you. That's another thing, Lord Sesshoumaru told me that you must be clean," Nagako said as she walked to the door, "Oh and one more thing he says for you to wait in her for him wearing what he left for you in the closet in the bathroom."  
  
"O.K." Kagome said as she watched Nagako leave the room.  
  
~~~~~~~The water was delightfully warm. It smelled of strawberries and cream with a slight hint of orange. Kagome couldn't help but take in deep breaths. Sesshoumaru listened intently from the room, hearing the water splash as Kagome stepped in and washed. The whole room smelled of her and it made Sesshoumaru anxious as he sat on the bed. His ears perked as he could hear her wet footsteps sound against the stone floor. He could hear her reach the closet and turn the handle. He could hear the small gasp as she discovered what hid inside.  
  
Kagome walked quickly across the cold floor. The closet door was small and most resembled a cabinet rather than the regular closets Kagome was picturing. The handle made high pitched screeching noises as Kagome pulled down on the handle to open it. Slowly the door opened and Kagome gasped as she looked inside. There in the cabinet was nothing. Not a robe, not even a towel for her to cover herself in. A small "ah hum" came from the door of the bathroom. Kagome swung around to meet the lust filled eyes of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome starred at Sesshoumaru. He was wearing nothing and his body seemed to glisten in the late morning light. Yet He looked different from before. His muscles seemed larger and his body looked more tense than usual, as if he was fighting something.  
  
"I . . . I Couldn't find . . ." Kagome started but was silenced by a cool finger on her lips.  
  
"There never was meant to be anything," Sesshoumaru said as he bent down and kissed Kagome on the lips as he picked her off her feet and carried her to the bed.  
  
Kagome couldn't explain the feeling that was building within her. It was like a growing wild fire eating up ever touch and every sensation. As she was placed on the bed Kagome could hear the unsteadiness in Sesshoumaru's breaths as if his strength was wearing thin. Kagome's heart was fluttering in her chest as she looked up at Sesshoumaru. She could see that the muscles in his body were extremely tensed.  
  
Kagome could feel every curve of Sesshoumaru's body as he crawled on top of her. His breathing had become a lot heavier as he paused and looked down into Kagome's soft brown eyes. His hands played with her hair as Kagome softly ran her fingers over the tight muscles in his arm, trying to ease the tension.  
  
"This . . . is going . . .to be different," Sesshoumaru said past breaths. Kagome's sent from being in heat was getting to him, but he had to hold back his eagerness, hold back the animal within that was waiting to come out.  
  
Kagome could feel her body convulse inside from impatience to begin. Slowly Sesshoumaru trailed down towards the opening between Kagome's legs. The warmth felt good around his face and the smell was so intoxicating that Sesshoumaru could feel himself drifting away. Slowly he extended his tongue into Kagome's deep crevices and quickly lapped up the juices that were flowing steadily out. He could feel Kagome stiffen beneath him as she reached her climax. Still his tongue searched every corner, massaging the nub of skin inside.  
  
"Uhhh . . ." Kagome gasped as her body arched from her climax.  
  
Slowly Sesshoumaru's head emerged out from between Kagome's legs and moved up to kiss her lips. Quickly his hands reached down and pulled Kagome's legs up so that they were hugging his waist. Sesshoumaru could feel Kagome's heat building beneath him, as it was pulled closer and closer to his manhood. Kagome let out a loud groan as she felt Sesshoumaru's hardened manhood thrust into her wetted womanhood. He was bigger than she last remembered.  
  
Sesshoumaru's body quivered as he entered Kagome for the second time. She was so tight that it wrapped firmly around him. The first few thrusts were light and Sesshoumaru didn't extend himself fully, he had to wait for the precise moment.  
  
The moment came all to quickly as Sesshoumaru gripped the sheets, making tiny puncture holes, and pulled himself deep into Kagome, feeling his seed swim up into her. Kagome screamed at the force inside her womanhood. But Sesshoumaru's craving was not yet filled. He pushed himself as deep as he could go multiple times, each one bringing screams from Kagome, and each one releasing more of himself into her.  
  
Sesshoumaru fell onto the bed beside Kagome. Both were panting hard. They looked to each other and smiled. Sesshoumaru looked down at his manhood. It was still fully erected and red from the power he had just exerted. 'Was that it?' Sesshoumaru thought, 'was that what he had to do, what his father had always instructed him to do? Or was there more?' Slowly Kagome rolled onto her knees. Her breaths had slowed and there was a strange look in her eyes as she crawled in between Sesshoumaru's legs. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome's tongue ran up and down Sesshoumaru's aching manhood. Soon he was fully in her mouth. Kagome's head bobbed up and down, filling with Sesshoumaru's seed by the mouthful. Each time she swallowed. Her tongue twisted around and around his manhood, tickling it. Reaching the top she flicked the tip with her tongue then continued to suck. Sesshoumaru could feel his body reaching it's limit as Kagome stopped.  
  
Slowly Kagome crawled on top of Sesshoumaru so she was straddling right above his manhood. Lifting herself she placed all her weight onto him and felt the hot pain of his hardness enter her again. Slowly she rocked her abdomen back and forth making sure that she lifted herself a little to ensure some effect. Sesshoumaru's hands gripped her waist as she moved up and down on his body. With more confidence Kagome moved with more force, pushing Sesshoumaru into her to its extent. Each time, long, lust filled groans filled the air.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up so that he was hugging Kagome. Using this to her advantage Kagome pushed herself hard against Sesshoumaru making him gasp in pleasurable pain. Kagome glanced out the window with pain filled eyes as she loosened herself against him. It was sunset. Hours had gone by sense they had started. Kagome pushed away from Sesshoumaru and looked into his face. She could feel his hands grip around her bottom and lift her. As soon as she was lifted the sooner she was dropped on to his manhood, sending pain through her spine.  
  
Slowly her back arched in climax and they were left staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Is . . .it done," Kagome asked between breaths.  
  
"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered her with a kiss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Holy crap did that take me a long time or what?! Anyways I know I suck at lemons but this had to come in order for the fic to continue. I am planning on updating all of my fics during the thanksgiving break, which is determined on how lazy I get and don't do them *sighs* Soooo how are you people?  
  
Oh MAJOR POLL here, I might just end up asking my friend if you don't answer me!!!  
  
If Sesshoumaru and Kagome had a child what sex would it be?  
  
A: a girl  
  
B: a boy  
  
C: I don't give a crap which one you do  
  
I don't know I'm having a hard time deciding partially on the fact that I have to think of a name to give it, unless I use an already existing character. But wouldn't that be kind of gross?  
  
There's another question! If a boy what should I name it or if it's a girl what should I name it?! Or you can just give me some random name that you like and didn't really put any thought into it at all . . . lol! Oh poop its bedtime! :.(  
  
Well ja ne people and goodnight!-or good morning, good afternoon-whenever you read this!  
  
~Rinzie 


End file.
